


Realize

by Tsukigakireida



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukigakireida/pseuds/Tsukigakireida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama y Hinata se encuentran con algo inesperado que cambia para siempre la relación entre ellos. (Mucho DaiSuga involucrado)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo: La escena

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer típico, Haikyuu!! y sus personajes pertenecen a su autor y al fandom....
> 
> Nota: Es posible que este fanfic acabe cambiando su rating según avancen los capítulos... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
> También está publicado en mi blog tsukifanfics.tumblr.com, donde hay algunas escenas dibujadas (mal, porque dibujo más o menos XD)
> 
> Enjoy!

—Daichi…

Suga se apartó, aunque estaba atrapado contra el poste de la red.

—No más, Dai-chan.

—¿Mm? —preguntó Daichi, volviendo a besarle—, ¿no más? ¿Ya no quieres más?

—Vas a conseguir que se me levante.

—…ah, ja, ja… levántala para mí… —rió Daichi, metiendo su mano bajo la camiseta de Suga.

—Dai… va en serio…

—No te preocupes Koushi, cuando se vayan los kohais tomaremos una ducha.

—Ja. ¿Una ducha fría? —preguntó Suga, cediendo un poco cuando Daichi le besó el cuello.

—Pensaba en una ducha sexy.

—No... —dijo Suga, pero estaba riendo.

Un balón cayó al suelo y provocó un sonido que no tendría que haberse producido nunca en el gimnasio que se suponía que estaba vacío. Tenía que estar vacío. Todos habían ido a cambiarse ya. ¿Entonces?

Daichi y Suga se separaron de golpe, volviéndose hacia el ruido.

—Ah… ¡AH! ¡SUMIMASEN!

—No… Hinata no… —susurró Suga con la voz muy muy débil. Daichi le miró de reojo.

Junto al pequeño pelirrojo, que tenía la boca abierta y las manos en la posición de sujetar un balón que hacía rato que ya rodaba por el suelo, estaba Kageyama. El número nueve parecía imperturbable, pero su expresión estaba mucho más tensa que de costumbre.

—¡Lo siento! —volvió a gritar Hinata, temblando—. Sólo queríamos probar una cosa que se nos acaba de ocurrir, y… hii. ¡Lo sentimos! —añadió con una reverencia, y echó a correr tirando de Kageyama.

—¡No, esperad! ¡Kageyama! ¡Hinata! —les ordenó Daichi dando un par de pasos hacia ellos, pero ya estaban fuera de su alcance.

Estrechó el puño. La pelota tocó su bamba y la recogió, frustrado. Se volvió lentamente hacia Suga, que seguía impresionado. El subcapitán le devolvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio.


	2. Blunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (De nuevo hay escenas dibujadas en mi blog tsukifanfics.tumblr.com a quien quiera ver lo mal que dibujo, jaja)

El aire de la noche era refrescante sobre la prefectura de Miyaji. Todavía era verano, el cielo estaba limpio y lleno de estrellas.

Poco a poco Hinata y Kageyama dejaron de correr, y siguieron caminando bajo la luz artificial de las farolas, sin decir una palabra. Hinata le quitó la pelota a Kageyama y comenzó a manosearla nervioso. Se le cayó al suelo y correteó a por ella. Cuando se agachó aprovechó para mirar de reojo a Kageyama, seguía serio e imperturbable como siempre.

Quizá era una tontería estar tan nervioso, se dijo Hinata, levantándose y caminando de nuevo. Sabía que tendía a exagerarlo todo siempre; quizá estaba siendo un crío. Ya era un estudiante de instituto, aquellas cosas no podían escandalizarle de esa manera, tenía que respirar hondo y tranquilizarse.

—Kageyama, ¿dónde vamos a ir para practicar ese pase nuevo? —preguntó de pronto, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en aparentar normalidad.

—¿Uhm?

—¡El pase! ¿Vamos al parque?

—Uh…

Hinata volvió a mirarle de reojo. La primera vez no lo había notado por culpa de la escasa iluminación pero ahora que pasaban bajo una farola, parecía que el setter estaba un poco sonrojado.

—¿Kageyama? —le dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Perdona, estaba despistado. Es que… es que no pensaba que dos hombres podían hacer… eso —le explicó Kageyama, directo como siempre.

—¡¿Eh?! —gritó Hinata, notaba sus mejillas ardiendo—. ¡No puede ser! ¡¿No sabes que existen… los gays?!

—¡No grites, Hinata, idiota! —respondió Kageyama, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—. Claro que sé que existen —dijo en un susurro—. Pero creía que… se parecían más a esos tipos que salen a veces en la tele, con la voz aguda y que se mueven raro. No personas que parecen… normales. Quiero decir… compañeros del equipo. O sea… —luchó por encontrar palabras, pero no era bueno en ello.

Hinata lo pensó. También estaba alterado por lo que había visto. Besar a otro hombre. ¿Por qué alguien querría hacer algo así? Nunca había besado a nadie, pero daba por supuesto que algún día tendría una novia y haría esas cosas. Pero besar a un chico… alguien del equipo. Volvió los ojos hacia Kageyama, a su lado. La imaginación le voló, y le miró a los labios. Brillaban con aquella luz artificial, marcando su contorno.

Kageyama se sintió observado y le devolvió la mirada.

—¡Ahh! ¡Nada! ¡No es nada! —gritó Hinata, apartando la cara.

—¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? —preguntó Kageyama, todavía pensativo, sin darse cuenta de lo franca que era su pregunta.

Hinata notó que su cabeza explotaba. Le contempló con los ojos en blanco.

—Ah… ah… —balbuceó, demasiado nervioso.

Kageyama le miró a los ojos, como si de pronto fuese la primera vez que le miraba. Hinata sintió que su corazón latía tan deprisa que iba a estallar, se sintió mareado, con la misma sensación de angustia que antes de un partido. No podía pensar.

Kageyama dio un paso adelante.

—Hiii… —lloriqueó, con la mandíbula temblando.

—¿Hinata?

—¡Ten… TENGO COSAS QUE HACER! —le gritó—. ¡Me había olvidado pero pero tengo que hacer esto… esto y aquello, ya sabes!! —tartamudeó retrocediendo.

—Hinata, ¿qué…?

—¡Kyaaah! —gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Kageyama le vio desaparecer, sorprendido.

 


End file.
